


Feeling

by Vanillabeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, based on artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillabeanwinchester/pseuds/Vanillabeanwinchester





	

Cas kisses him fully. He feels it in his bones, that this is where he is and was always meant to be. Feels it like he means it, like he wouldn't dare let go of it. And it feels like flying, like when he soars through the open skies and he can feel the cool wind billow through his wings and the sun as it shines over God's green Earth. A sharp twang pings through his chest when he realizes that he'll never feel the excitement of flying again, now that he's mortal. But then, Dean licks across the seam of his lips and when he opens up and lets Dean in, he sighs. He realizes that he doesn't need his wings or his grace, as long as he is with Dean. As long as he can kiss Dean like this, fists in each other's hair, arms and legs tangled around each other in a mass of limbs, and feel like he's flying. As long as he feels the strength and power slide through his veins, like his grace used to, whenever he hears Dean laugh, see Dean smile, feel Dean at his side. So when Cas kisses Dean back with the same intensity it is a kiss of calm, of feeling, of _home_. He has finally found his home.

Dean kisses Cas with everything he's got. It's intense and full of angst, years of pain and fear and regret. He closes his eyes tight, like if he opens them then it will end. But Cas just sighs into his lips and friggin' _melts_ into him. Dean licks across the seam of Cas' lips and with that the final walls come crashing down. Dean groans slightly and grabs at Castiel's stupid trench coat like he could run away at any moment. He lets out all of the fear and anguish he's felt all of these years into each lock of their lips. He lets go of the anger of his betrayals, the happiness of his return, the regret of Cas' fall. All of it comes crashing down, so intensely, so powerfully that he can only sigh "Cas," like it explains everything. Like his name could somehow inexplicably transfer all of the-the _love-_ Dean feels for this nerdy, badass Ex-Angel of the Friggin Lord. And so Dean holds his angel tight like he's going to fly off at any minute. And yeah he'll always be Dean's angel. Because Dean, he's lost a lot. More than he can count on his fingers, and not because he can't count, he can-but that's besides the point. His family consists of Sammy and Cas. Every love and loss has broken Dean into smaller pieces. But this, this right here, the strength that Castiel holds him with and the, yeah,  _love_ and the adoration he feels with every slide of their lips, it makes it all slightly more bearable. Like he can be okay, if he's with Castiel. With his angel. His heart, his love, his home. So Dean simply holds Cas tighter and lets them fall off this cliff together.


End file.
